Crash Course In Polite Conversation
by O'Reilly9
Summary: The love story between the hockey star and the the beautiful pop star. Liley!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers who are enjoying my story One Thing! No, I am not giving up on that I promise. I just feel like not a lot of people are posting stories lately, and I thought I would give you guys a few previews to my new stories that will be coming soon! I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

"I really don't care what you say, you are coming with me!" Joannie insisted.

"Joannie, I love you and all but I can think of a better way to spend my Saturday night then at a boring hockey game." Miley sighed into her phone.

"It's my father's first game as the new head coach! Please for moral support?"

"I really don't want to."

"Oh c'mon Miles! Plus we get to go the private party for press and players afterwards. You'll get to meet new love interest."

"Sorry Joannie, but I really don't care what guy you're going to have sex with after the party. Plus if I am correct, I believe you were dragging me to a woman's hockey game…is there something you're not sharing with me Joannie?" Miley teased.

"Haha very funny Miles, we both know the ladies are your department." Joannie giggled. "I'm am actually going for the assistant coach, he is Canadian!"

"Yea yea, they are always foreign. Why don't you go for American players?"

"Because, I like to hear them shout my name in their native tongue."

"I'd love to meet your new Romeo, but I have some Hannah stuff to do..."

"Miley Ray Stewart, you're twenty-five years old. You need to get into the dating world, and out of that good girl act! Do you realize that your chances of finding Mrs. Right are getting married get slimmer every passing year?"

"Thanks for reminding me Joannie." Miley laughed, "You're the best friend a girl could ask for."

"Listen you're coming. I'll pick you up at 6:30 sharp, be ready!" Joannie informed before she hung up the phone.

* * *

Miley looked over at her best friend, they've been there for ten minutes and she was already bored. She could really care less for the game of hockey, god, she didn't even know what the NWHL stood for. She knew Joannie was loving every second of it though, growing up in a hockey family you didn't really have a choice. Plus she had a very erotic interest in the assistant coach. Miley looked around and suddenly felt very out of place, everyone had on jerseys, sweatshirts, or tee-shirts of the team, even Joannie. And then there was her, in very nice outfit, hers being a baby blue sweater with tight fitting white pants.

"You're sitting next to the penalty box." Joannie informed her.

Miley looked to her right, there was a piece of glass between her and a small bench. Penalty box? What the hell was that?

"Look there's my dad!" Joannie pointed across the ice to the players bench.

Mr. Palumbo was surround by thirty freakishly strong woman. They were huge! She watched as one skated right past her, she had to be seven feet tall. Maybe this would be interesting after all.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the starting line up for your Malibu Ice." The loud announcer declared.

There was a roar of applause. Miley missed the first three names.

"Number fifteen, and playing left wing is Sarah Chase." The voice of the arena boomed.

Miley strained her neck to see the action. The arena went dark, and a loud booming song started. Everyone got quiet, Miley was completely lost. She noticed a spot light appeared on the ice.

"And last but not least. Number nine and playing right wing, the team captain….Lilly Truscott." The voiced raised with every word.

Miley had to cover her ears, the screaming was intense. She really struggled to see this girl, everyone made a huge deal about her. She didn't appear to be any different then the other players, she was actually smaller. She skated to the center of the ice and lifted her stick briefly, then skated right back to the bench.

After everything calmed down, Miley tapped Joannie on the shoulder.

"Who's that girl?" She asked cluelessly.

"Only the best woman's hockey player in the world! She has like, broke a thousand records or something. Plus she has one hell of a body!" Joannie exclaimed causing the other girl to lit her eyebrow accusingly. "What? She was number four in the top one hundred most attractive woman. Not everyone is gay Miley." Joannie smirked at her best friend.

Miley nodded slowly, she'd have to watch this Lilly… Truscott was it?

* * *

It was the middle of the second period, and the score was 2-2. That Truscott girl had scored both goals for her team. Miley didn't even get a glimpse of her, when she did skate past her, she was going so fast it was like a blur. While looking down at her watch, the audience erupted with screams and applause. Miley's head shot up and noticed a fight in the opposite corner from where she was sitting. Both players were furiously throwing punches left and right, gloves and helmets went flying in all directions. After about five minutes, the referees finally broke them apart. She noticed that they were skating towards her. She listened intently to the next announcement.

"Ice Penalty, Lilly Truscott two minutes for roughing and an additional two minutes for instigating."

Miley watched as she entered the box next to her violently. She threw her gloves off and was swearing and yelling every which way, to anybody who would listen. Miley actually was afraid to look at her in fear she would bite her head off, so she didn't. She did however notice the other girl, she was taken off the ice. It appeared she needed stitches above her left eye, it happened all the time she was told.

Lilly had quieted down, she couldn't help it. Her breath was taken away by the beautiful creature sitting next to her, actually they were separated by glass. That really didn't matter, she was still the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. As soon as she noticed her she calmed down, her face was too angelic to be swearing around. Lilly noticed she was with the coach's daughter, hopefully she'd be at the party. What the hell was she thinking? She's needed to get her head back into the game. Oh well, it was a nice thought for the moment.

* * *

**Let me know how you feel!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers who are enjoying my story One Thing! And NO, I am not giving up on that I promise. I am actually working on the next chapter, and well I have realized that it is very close to coming to an end... and I just feel like not a lot of people are posting stories lately, and I thought I would give you guys a few previews to my new stories that will be coming soon! I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

Miley glanced at her watch, it was close to midnight. The game had ended going into overtime, with Lilly scoring the game winner. Miley had to admit she was very amusing when she scored. First, she would throw her arms up and yell like she had just won a gold medal at the Olympics, then she would get on one knee and skate in circles using her stick as a 'guitar'. Now the small party was in full swing, the press had gone an hour ago, and the players all had either their husbands, wives, boyfriends, or some girl to keep them company. Joannie was long gone, she went off with the Canadian assistant, Oliver was it? Miley was about to leave herself, but someone caught her eye.

She looked over to see a woman sitting by herself. She was extremely beautiful, blond hair, intense blue eyes, from the looks of it she was also very built. She didn't look at all happy to be here, she actually looked quite bored. Joannie did say she needed to get into the dating world, right?

Miley made her way over to the empty corner of which the woman sat. She noticed that when the girl saw her he seemed to tense up.

"Well, you look like you want to be here as much as me." Miley said sarcastically as she sat next to the blond.

"Believe it or not, this is my dream." She smiled.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Miley laughed, "Do you like hockey?"

"I love it."

Miley noticed the woman was now giving her a strange look, like she was crazy or something. She didn't know how to handle it, so she shrugged it off.

"So that Lilly Bruscott was amazing. She scored one of those hat thingys right?" She commented casually.

At this point, the woman started to laugh at her! Miley was shocked, what did she say that was so funny?

"You really don't watch hockey do you?" The blond woman laughed.

"No I don't, I have no interest in it."

"First of all she scored a hat-trick and I think you meant to say Lilly Truscott." She put an emphasis on the 'T'.

"Oh, well sorry. It's not like that beast is around." She scowled embarrassedly.

She stopped laughing at her comment.

"What do you mean by beast?" She asked coolly.

"I simply meant she acted like a crazy person when she was sent into that little box thing. I was sitting right there and I was petrified to look at her."

"Sorry, I just get so riled up…" the woman muttered, "I mean how would you feel if you just got punched in the head seven times?"

Miley looked beyond embarrassed. "Your Lilly Truscott?"

"Yep. I guess beauty meets beast." She joked.

"Well I never." Miley got up and stomped away, with Lilly quickly following her.

"What's the problem? I thought we were having a nice conversation. Slow down, will you?" Lilly said trying to keep pace.

"You let me sit there like a fool, talking about you to your face! I have never been so embarrassed!" Miley quickened her pace.

"Believe it or not you dissin' me has been the highlight of my night." Lilly smiled as she continued her chase.

Miley stopped and faced her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I score goals all the time, but its not every day that a beautiful woman talks to me. Let me make it up to you." She offered.

"What give me tickets? Sorry, but I'd rather pass."

"How about dinner?" Lilly grinned.

"Are you asking me out?" Miley raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Yes, unless you'd rather stay in?" She flashed her a sexy grin.

"No, dinner is fine." Miley smiled back.

"Where should I pick you up?" Lilly asked as she grabbed a napkin and pen off a table.

"Twenty two Cogan Drive." Miley spoke, "It's the complex by the beach. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, but I have one question."

Miley looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"What should I call you?" Lilly smiled.

Soon the room was filled with laughter, a heavenly giggle to be exact. Lilly immediately fell in love with that giggle, it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

"My name is Miley Stewart."

"Ok, Miley Stewart, you have a date at 7 o'clock Wednesday night." She grinned.

* * *

"Miley Ray Stewart you're lying to me!" Joannie screeched over the phone.

"I am not! And it's really no big deal."

"No big deal? No big deal! You have got to be kidding me! The woman is gorgeous, not to mention filthy rich!"

"What do you mean rich?"

"I mean the woman makes twelve million dollars a year. I told you she was the best woman's hockey player in the world!"

"Joannie you know that doesn't really make a difference to me…after all I am Hannah Montana." Miley replied coolly over the phone, "All I know is she seemed nice, so I'll go out with her. I'm not promising you anything, so don't go planning my wedding." Miley sighed.

"I won't. But I do want to give you some advice."

Miley couldn't help but laugh. Joannie Palumbo giving her advice! This was too rich.

"You know the whole virgin thing is out, it died like fifty years ago!"

Ah! It was the old virgin discussion again! "Joannie, I am very proud to say I am a virgin. It's something that I have kept for twenty-five years of my life and I have no intention of letting it go to a woman I've known for one night."

Joannie sighed. "I guess I respect that, but Miles, she's hot!"

"Joannie!" Miley groaned.

* * *

**Let me know how you feel! =]  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am not attempting to do three stories and I am contemplating putting my fourth one out here now too cause I just love it! =] I will see though...let me know your opinions! lol Anyways I hope you all are enjoying yourselves with my stories! ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

Lilly had been standing outside of Miley's house for a good four minutes, she couldn't find the strength to knock. She could just see her, she was so beautiful. Lilly shook her head, why was she so nervous, she barely knows her. That was it, she barely knows her and she already has feelings for her. Maybe there was a thing like love at first sight…

Miley heard the knock, she looked herself over once more and then went to open it. Taking one last breath, she opened the door slowly.

Immediately Lilly and Miley's eyes met, smiling slightly at one another they looked each other over. Lilly was wearing a blue sweater, that looked extremely expensive, with a pair of khakis. The over all causal look really did something for her. Lilly's eyes widened as she looked at Miley, she was absolutely breathtaking. Her figure was outlined to perfection by the white dress she was wearing. Her neckline was cut low so you could just see the beginning of cleavage, and it ended just above her knee. Her hair was pulled up on her head, with loose curls scattered all over.

"You are beautiful." Lilly said, it came out in a whisper.

"Thank you. So where are we going?" Miley smiled warmly, causing Lilly to relax.

"I made reservations at this little Italian place." She replied as she extended her arm for her.

----

They were in the middle of dinner and having a blast with each other. They had talked about everything from family to work. Lilly was in love with Miley's laugh, it was so sweet and gentle. She was actually finding herself trying to think of clever things to say just to hear her little giggle.

"So you really don't like hockey?" Lilly asked.

"Nope, sorry." Miley stated, "But I'm really beginning to liking hockey players." she flirted.

"Good, cause I don't want to have to find a different profession." Lilly flirted right back.

"You know, after I got home, I got online and read about you. There are about a million websites about you." Miley confessed.

"Really? What do they say?" Lilly asked as if she didn't know.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but you are not liked. Most of the ones I found were hate sites."

"I guess I'm doing my job." Lilly smiled.

"I also read you score more points a season then anyone else in the NWHL."

"I wasn't always able to do that. My job is to stir things up, scoring is just a thing I throw in."

Miley was confused. "What do you mean 'stir things up'?"

"The thing that got me into the NWHL was my ability to be an agitator. I guess you could say I'm am professionally annoying. I try to see what gets under the other players skin, and I use it to get them to beat me up. I happen to very proud to say that I am the most despised player in the league. You wouldn't believe how mad I can get people, I taunt them until they can't take it, then they usually drop their gloves and start swinging. I'm a lot smaller too, so when these girls who have six inches on me and fifty more pounds of pure muscle, are hitting me I laugh. And I'm still smiling when they are on their way to the penalty box."

"What about the scoring?"

"Oh that. I never used to be able to score. It actually got to the point that my chances of scoring were greater then not scoring, and I still couldn't get the puck in. So I changed my game."

"If you don't mind me asking, how so?"

"I stopped thinking. I analyzed too much, so once I stopped thinking I scored. Now I usually sing to myself when I'm around the net." Lilly laughed.

"Who would've guessed people do better without using their heads? I guess you really wasted your time going to school." Miley joked.

"So what about you? What do you do?"

"I work at Stewarts Records…" Miley stuttered.

"So do you like sing or something?" Lilly asked. "They are the ones that Hannah Montana works out of right?"

"Yeah, that's where Hannah Montana produces her music. Her and I are pretty close, you could almost say we are the same person." Miley smiled. "As for singing, no, I am just the Vice President. My father owns the company."

"Well with a voice as beautiful as yours, I'm sure you can sing." Lilly smiled.

Miley could feel herself blush. She'd never felt this way, it was perfect. Lilly was so easy to talk to, and even better to look at. She boldly took Lilly's hand in hers, and watched for the girls reaction. Lilly smiled, and gently rolled her thumb over Miley's fingers.

"So, I hope I'm not being too straight forward, but do you think there is a chance of getting a second date? I hope I don't have to get you angry first." Lilly smirked.

"I would really enjoy going out with you again." Miley beamed.

"Thank god, I thought I was going to have to beg." Lilly laughed.

And there it was, her giggle. Lilly's heart melted at the sound.

"I am sorry, but I have to ask. Why do you do that little routine when you score?"

"The air guitar thing? Well, my little brother Evan, told me he thought it would be great if I did that. So I did it once to make him happy, and it just stuck. It gets the fans going, whatever they like, I like."

"How old is your brother?"

"He just turned thirteen. He's at that awkward age, you remember, nothing goes right for you. I feel so bad for him, he's so funny and outgoing when he's at home, but when he's in public he clams up. He really doesn't have many friends, a couple guys from the football team, but that's about it. He is such a great player, he says they already have a Truscott in the hockey, so now they need one in the NFL." Lilly laughed.

Miley saw the love in her eyes when she spoke of her brother. She had to be a big family person. She loved it, she was so sweet.

"I hope I get to meet him." She smiled.

"I hope you do too." Lilly replied.

There was silence for a few minutes. Miley stared at Lilly, and she stared right back at her. She smiled slightly and blushed.

"We better get going, I have work tomorrow. Do you have practice or a game or something?" Miley broke the silence.

"Practice, but I have a game on Friday. Will you come and cheer me on?" Lilly smiled.

"What is it with people wanting me to go to these games. First Joannie, now you! I wish people would rather me go to Hawaii or something." Miley laughed.

"It won't be that bad. I'll score you a goal, get into a fight, there's even a party afterwards." Lilly was trying to convince her.

"That all happened last time."

"But the party is being thrown by a friend of mine, Sarah. No press, just some people. We'll have fun, I promise."

"Ok. I'll be there with Joannie. Right next to the box thing."

"Penalty box." Lilly corrected her.

"Whatever."

"Hey, I spend more time there then I do anywhere else!" Lilly laughed, causing Miley to giggle.

"Ok, well I will be right next to the penalty box!" Miley mocked.  


* * *

  
"Joannie, it was perfect. She was so great, I have never enjoyed being with someone so much!" Miley gushed over the phone.

"I love you too!" Joannie acted to be insulted.

"Oh, you know what I mean! I can't wait to see her again, thank you so much for making me go to that game!"

"So your coming with me on Friday?"

"Of course! She begged me to."

"Ok, I have one question for you. Will you answer it truthfully?" Joannie asked seriously.

"Of course." Mileu replied, she was a little nervous.

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Yes!" Miley screamed into the phone.

"Shoot! Didn't she even try?"

"Joannie not everyone sleeps with people on the first date!" Miley replied as she began to tell her best friend what happened when Lilly had dropped her off.  


* * *

  
_"I guess this is goodnight." Lilly said as they reached Miley's door._

"I guess so, but I'm sure I'll see you Friday. It would be hard to miss you." Miley laughed.

"I guess." Lilly smiled nervously.

Miley stood there for a few minutes expecting her to kiss her. Lilly just stood there wringing her fingers, looking down at her feet.

"Can I kiss you?" She finally blurted out.

Miley smiled at her bluntness, and the fact that she asked. "I think I would like that."

Lilly leaned in and noticed Miley had already closed her eyes softly. She looked so innocent, she liked it. Lilly was mentally kicking herself for asking, she never had before. But then again, she'd never dated a girl like her before. She was not just someone she took out to satisfy her 'need'.

Lilly quickly closed the gap between them and kissed her softly. Something shot through her body, it was like she had just been struck by lightning. She pulled away and looked at Miley, she still had her eyes closed. Lilly watched as her eyes flutter open, and a shy smile took over her face.

"Did you feel that?" Miley asked.

"Yea I did." Lilly admitted. "That was…wow."

"Yeah." Miley knew she didn't have that many to compare to.

"I'd like to feel it again."

"By all means." Miley smiled as Lilly's lips covered her own.

This time, Miley felt Lilly's tongue roll across her lips, begging for permission to enter. She slowly parted her lips for the blond, and she entered and began to kiss her like she'd never been kissed before. Miley brought her arms up and wrapped them around her neck, and Lilly kept her hands on her waist. They were no longer just on her porch, they were in their own world.

"So I will see you Friday?" Lilly asked hesitantly as they pulled apart.

"Of course." Miley smiled in reply.

* * *

"Wow, I guess you bagged yourself a good one." Joannie was in total envy.

"It was one date! No biggie, it's not like she's my girlfriend." Miley sighed sadly.

"She will be, she will be. I know these things, remember? I'm psychic."

"Don't you mean psycho?" Miley laughed softly, secretly praying Joannie was indeed psychic.

* * *

**And this is when you let your reviews flow... =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers who are enjoying my stories! I am honestly working on One Thing...just have technical difficulties! LOL Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its characters.**

* * *

"What the hell are smiling at Truscott? Last time I checked you don't look at the other plays like that and expect them to hate you. If anything it makes you look gay." Sarah sat down next to her teammate on the bench. "Oh wait…" she smirked at her friend.

"Shut the hell up, you'll see what I'm smiling about later. We have a game to win, now Tobin is weak on the right side. I'll get you the puck, all you have do is shoot. Think you can handle that?" Lilly asked as she prepared to jump on the ice.

"Got it." Sarah grinned.

Miley watched as Lilly got the puck the moment she stepped on the ice. Two girls came skating at her, but she dodged them and skated around the opposing goalie. Her blonde teammate, number 15, was waiting on the right and Lilly passed her the puck. Before she could tell what was going on, the crowd was on their feet cheering, she scored. Miley listened to the announcer.

"Beautiful Pass by Lilly Truscott. Sarah Chase with the goal and Truscott with the assist. Score is 1-0."

Lilly skated past Miley and gave her a little wink, then she turned all attention to a player on the opposing team. Miley was hoping that Lilly wasn't going to mess with that girl, she had to be three times the size of her. But sure enough that is exactly what Lilly was going to do. She watched as she said something to the huge monster, and then Miley watched Lilly flash her a big, cocky smile, it was so annoying Miley wanted to slap her around. She could tell Lilly was getting annoyed because the girl was ignoring her, then she did it. She said something and then kissed the air, what she said she didn't know, but it was enough to make the beast lose control. She came flying at Lilly with her gloves already shed, and just started to pulverize the her. Each punch Miley winced for Lilly, but she just stood there laughing in the girl's face. The referees pulled the player off of Lilly and accompanied her to the penalty box, Lilly followed them all the way, with a huge smile on her face. When the girl sat in the box, and the door was closed, Lilly skated past with a mocking smile, and waved shyly. Miley couldn't help but laugh, especially when the girl tried to climb over the glass to get a hold of Lilly.

"Ice power play." Was announced loudly.

Miley didn't know what a power play was, in fact, she didn't know anything. She was getting really annoyed to, she wanted to know everything that was going on around her. She would have to buy a book, The NWHL for dummies perhaps?

Surprisingly the game flew by, and it was the last minute of play. The Ice were winning 3-1, Lilly scored the other two goals. Miley couldn't believe her skill, she could tell how good she was and she didn't know squat about anything. The loud buzzer went off meaning the game was over. Miley watched as the entire team went over to their goalie, each teammate banged their helmet against hers. She couldn't believe it, she was starting to like it!

"The third star of the game is left winger Sarah Chase." The announcer declared.

Miley watched as the player skated in a quick circle and then disappeared into the hallway to the locker room.

"The second star is the starting goalie Riley Griffin."

The goalie raised her stick in the air. Miley had to admit, the goalies looked so cute in their uniforms. She reminded her of the Pillsbury doughboy.

"And the star of the game is none other then the right winger Lilly Truscott." The voice of the arena boomed.

Miley didn't know what came over her, she jumped up and started to cheer. Lilly did a full lap around the arena with her stick raised. Everyone went crazy, and she was goading them to do so. She was a crowd pleaser, and from the sound around her, she did her job right.  


* * *

Miley was standing in the parking lot waiting with Joannie for Lilly and Joannie's Canadian friend. There was a huge crowd waiting also, hoping to get autographs Miley guessed. She watched as two tall woamn came walking out, they stopped and signed a little, then they went on their way.

Miley immediately noticed Lilly. Her hair was wet and tasseled, and she had on nice black dress pants with a light green button up shirt. She saw her and smiled, but didn't walk over to her immediately. Lilly stopped in front of the huge crowd and began signing their things. Miley watched as Lilly would smile and make small talk with the fans, and she would gladly stop and take pictures with anyone that asked.

Lilly stopped and signed for every single person waiting there. It was actually a half hour before she made his way over to Miley and Joannie.

"Want an autograph?" She smiled.

Miley laughed and rolled her eyes. "Nope, sorry. I have never heard of you. Last name is Bruscott right?"

"Ha ha!" Lilly said sarcastically.

Joannie looked between Miley and Lilly, neither one was paying any attention to her what so ever.

"Great game." Joannie directed towards Lilly.

"Thanks Joannie Bologna."

Joannie scrunched her nose. "Dear god, you did not just call me that."

"But Oliver, he refers to you as Joannie Bologna." Lilly smirked.

"Where is that yummy, yummy Canadian?"

"So his name is Oliver?" Miley smiled at Joannie.

"Oliver Oken."." Mimi laughed.

"Smok'n Oken." Lilly smiled.

"He says that way too much." Joannie laughed.

Miley smiled at Lilly, while Joannie was standing on her toes looking for her 'friend'.

"There he is!" she exclaimed.

Miley watched as the man walked up to them. She had to admit Joannie did have good taste, the guy was a cutey.

"Hello Joannie Balogna." He said in a strong French/Canadian accent.

"Well we are going split. Later!" Joannie squealed as she pulled Oliver away.

"What a pair." Lilly laughed.

"So, we still going to that party?" Miley asked.

"And miss a chance to show you off? Never." Lilly laughed.

Miley looked stunning in her tight black pants, that clung to every curve of her perfect legs. She had taken off her light blue sweater and now had on a clingy light blue spaghetti string tank top. Her hair was worn down straight and her make up was natural. She had a lot of class, Lilly liked it. She was so different then the other girls she dated.

"I took a cab, do you have a car?" Miley asked hoping she did.

"Of course. C'mon." Lilly began to walk away.

She stopped in front of a motor cycle. It must've cost a fortune. Miley never had any interest what so ever in Harley's but this machine was gorgeous.

"This is my baby." Lilly smiled as she sat on it.

"It's beautiful." Miley complimented.

Lilly sensed she was hesitant to get on.

"You afraid?" She teased.

Miley nodded but climbed on the bike behind Lilly. She gave her, her spare helmet and started up the bike. As soon as the bike let off a loud roar, Miley grabbed onto Lilly tightly. Lilly chuckled a little as she tightened her grip. She felt her body tingle at Miley's touch, smiling, she sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

Miley sat in a large room in a club called 'The Library', which was owned by Lilly's friend. There weren't many people there, just some women and the guys from the team. She looked at Lilly, who was across the room getting some drinks. The ride over was awesome, she's never had so much fun.

"Well what is a pretty lady like you doing sitting all by yourself?" A handsome man with light brown hair sat next to her.

"I'm not alone." Miley answered.

"Well, dump the loser your with and come hang with me." He suggested smoothly.

"Last time I checked, I was not a loser. I have a Stanley Cup to prove it." Lilly laughed as she sat down next to Miley.

"You have got to be shitting me! This hot bombshell is with you Lillian?" The guy laughed.

"What's so funny about that Porter?" Lilly got somewhat defensive.

"No offense dude, but you go for girls faker than Barbie herself."

Miley let out a small laugh, which made the guy smile smugly.

"Since my buddy is being oh so rude, I am Porter Cole." Porter kissed Miley's hand lightly.

"Oh so you own this club!" Miley exclaimed, proud she remembered his name.

"Nice to know Lilly told you about me." Porter smiled at Lilly.

"Isn't there someone else for you to harass?" Lilly sighed heavily.

Porter rolled his eyes. "Pay no attention to her, she loves me. But I should go, the red head behind you just gave me a little wink."

"Thank the lord." Lilly announced dramatically.

"Truscott, you're lucky! You lose this one then you are stupid, but I hope you'll point her into my direction if you do!" Porter smiled as Lilly rolled her eyes.

Miley giggled as Porter disappeared from sight. "He was colorful."

"You get used to him. He's a good guy." Lilly shrugged.

"Well I liked him, he was fun."

Lilly was about to argue, but a hand on her shoulder got her attention.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" The woman asked as she smiled. Miley noticed her dimples.

"Sarah this is Miley Stewart. Miley this is Sarah Chase, my best friend."

"Well hello Miley. Did you enjoy the game? I hope Lilly's little antics entertained you." Sarah smiled.

"They did. What did you say to that girl?" Miley asked Lilly.

"I could never say that around you, my mother would die of shame. That's only talk for the ice. You'd slap me silly if you knew." Lilly laughed.

"Seriously Miley, she has to be the most aggravating person in the world. If I had to play against her, I would be sent off the ice cause I would try to murder her." Sarah added.

"Well, I try." Lilly answered with a smile.

"So Miley, how on earth did Lilly rope you in? She isn't exactly the smoothest talker." Sarah didn't look at Lilly's nasty glare.

"Well, I have to admit we didn't start off on the best of terms. But she seemed sweet enough." Miley smiled.

"Sweet? Lilly Truscott lets you call her sweet?" Sarah looked amazed.

"Yea, why?" Miley asked clueless.

"Did I forget to mention I loathe the word? If I could take it out of the English language I would." Lillu explained.

"So your saying I can't call you sweet?"

"Exactly. Now if you'll excuse us Sarah, me and Miley are going to dance."

Lilly pulled Miley close to her as soon as they reached the dance floor.

Miley dug her head into Lilly's shoulder as she laughed. Lilly smiled when she did so, she couldn't think with her so close. She could feel her whole body shake each time she laughed, and it was really getting to her.

"You scare me Miley." Lilly whispered into her ear.

"Why's that." Miley whispered back as she lifted her head.

"I have never felt like this with someone." Lilly answered, "It's all happening so quickly."

"Is that a bad thing?" the brunette asked.

Lilly was silent for a moment in thought before she spoke, "Not at all."

Lilly was a little distressed, she wanted to dance close to the chocolate haired goddess in her arms, but they never played slow music at these parties. She watched Miley dance in front of her, shaking her hips and spinning in little circles. Her eyes couldn't pull away from her shapely behind, every inch it swayed she saw. She moved like a cat, swift and graceful. Good god, she wanted to hold her.

Lilly's head shot up when he heard a song with a slow beat come on. She looked across the room to where the D.J. stood, but she didn't see Blue Bo, she saw Sarah. Sarah gave Lilly a quick thumbs up and smiled. Lilly made a mental note to do something extra special for her friend and teammate.

Miley felt Lilly pull her into her, she wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. Miley noticed Lilly made sure there was absolutely no space between them, not that she minded. Miley brought her arms up around Lilly'ss neck and laid her head gently on her chest. She was fascinated with Lilly's heart beat, she could hear it quicken and slow down.

Lilly inhaled deeply, trying to absorb her vanilla scent. Her head was spinning, she couldn't even see straight. She felt so good pressed against her body, she was so soft and tiny, it made her feel perfect.

"I'm glad you're here." Lilly whispered in her ear.

Miley smiled and the looked up at her. "Me too."

Miley's hot breath danced on her neck, and it caused her whole body to shiver. She could feel the goose bumps instantly.

Slowly, Lilly lowered her lips and kissed her. It started out slow, Lilly was trying to savor how she tasted. She'd never tasted anything so sweet, and when her tongue entered her mouth she felt like she was about to explode. Miley's arms were no longer draped around her neck, her small hands were running along her spine, sending chills throughout Lilly's body. Miley let out a soft moan in Lilly's mouth when she felt a spark shoot to her center. Lilly felt Miley pull herself in closer, her soft stomach pressed into her own causing her to groan. Miley pulled back from the kiss and smiled coyly at Lilly.

"My god, you are amazing." Lilly said breathlessly.

Miley giggled. "I try."

"And beautiful." Lilly added as she stared at her swollen lips.

"Thanks, your not so bad your self." Miley smiled.

Lilly kissed her softly on the cheek, and pulled herself away as the song ended.

"May I steal you away for a second?" Sarah asked Lilly as she walked up to the flustered couple.

"Do you mind?" Lilly looked down at Miley.

"No, go ahead." She smiled.

"Don't worry Lillian, I'll keep your lady love company." Porter stated as he came up to them

"This should be fun." Miley laughed as she made her way back to the table with Porter.

Sarah and Lilly walked across the room. Sarah gave Lilly a questioning look, but Lilly didn't notice. She was staring at Miley. A smile took over her face when she heard her giggle at something Porter said.

"What's he saying to her?" Lilly asked with a smile.

"Care to tell me what is going on between you and that lovely lady?" Sarah ignored Lilly's question and asked her own.

"What's to tell, she's amazing." Lilly shrugged.

"You said you never want to settle down, but it sort of looks like your falling in love." Sarah accused.

"I sure hope so." Lilly admitted as she looked at Miley.

Sarah's mouth dropped open. Lilly Truscott and love never went in the same sentence, and here she was wishing for it. Lilly noticed Sarah's look of shock.

"Don't look at me like that, people are going to think I just broke up with you. And don't be surprised, I was wrong. Miley's a great girl and I am hoping everything works out. It sounds crazy, but I can see myself with her ten years from now."

"Yea, she's the kind of woman you bring home to mom too." Sarah agreed.

"I already know my mom will love her, that's what makes her so great. She is so likable, and believe me, I'm liking her a lot." Lilly laughed.

"So how is she in bed?" Sarah poked Lilly's side.

"I don't know." Lilly answered truthfully.

"You mean you haven't had sex with her yet?" Sarah was once again shocked.

"She isn't the type of girl you have sex with, you make love to her." Lilly corrected.

"So you haven't made love? Why ever not? The girl is gorgeous."

"I've known her a week. I don't think she's the type to just hop in bed on the first date." Lilly answered as she gazed in Miley's direction once again.

"There it is! That look you had on the ice! You were thinking about her?"

"Yea, I just can't get her out of my head." Lilly smiled as she and Miley made eye contact.

* * *

**Let me know how you feel!**


	5. Chapter 5

Miley couldn't believe it. She had been to every home game for the past two months to cheer Lilly on, and she was actually starting to understand the game. Another thing she couldn't get past was the fact that she had been dating her for two months now and Lilly had still not tried anything. Things had been going so well until their most recent date. The one last night was different. Lilly was acting differently, she seemed distant.

"That's got to suck." Joannie said as she watched Lilly miss a shot she should have scored.

Miley did notice she was off of her game, if she was playing as she usually did, then she would have scored several times on the team they were playing. The team was the worst in the league, while the ICE were ranked number one. But the opposing team was winning, 2-0.

Lilly skated past Miley, embarrassed of how she was playing. She never let her emotions get to her on the ice, but she was now. These thoughts just kept flooding her mind, she didn't know what was wrong. Actually, yes she did. She knew it all to well, and she was ashamed of herself for it. She wanted to make love to Miley, it was that simple. She played her best when hse was happy, and she wasn't happy. She wanted to feel herself in her, she wanted to be surrounded by her. It wasn't a need for sex, she just wanted to feel that kind of love from her. She could see her across the ice, cheering with the rest of the fans.

"Jesus Christ Truscott! What the hell are you doing out there?" Sarah sat down in a huff.

"I can't concentrate. Get the fuck off my back! I can't be this whole fuckin' team!" Lilly retorted.

"I know your not getting anything from the bedroom, but you can't bring that here."

"Shut the hell up. Why doesn't anyone else do something good for a change? Aren't I allowed one off game?"

Sarah didn't answer her, she just shrugged it off. Lilly jumped on the ice, quickly grabbing the puck. She passed… to a person on the other team.

"Fuck!" Lilly said under her breath as she hustled to the opposite end of the ice.

The play was happening right in front of Miley, Lilly was pushing and shoving trying to get a hold of the puck, but she was having no luck. The whistle was blown. The play stopped and Lilly turned to look at Miley, she smiled at her and Lilly pointed her stick at her and smiled, which did not go un-noticed by one of the opponents.

Number 4 from the other team skated over to Lilly on her way back to the bench. She said something then laughed, Lilly immediately tried to attack her, but Sarah held her back. Pulling away from Sarah, Lilly skated over to the girl, who was now sitting on the bench. Without warning, Lilly's fist came flying up and hit the girl in the face, sending the whole team into an uproar.

Miley heard the sudden burst of boos and screams. She saw what Lilly did, but she didn't know if it was a big deal or not. Obviously, from the look on her face it was.

"Game Misconduct on number nine, Lilly Truscott." Miley heard the announcer declare. She wanted to know what was going on.

She watched as the referees skated her over to the tunnel to get to the locker room. Miley was expecting her to come over to the penalty box.

"Joannie, what happened?" Miley asked nervously.

"I have no clue." Joannie shrugged.

Miley turned to the man sitting behind them, his irritation was apparent.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" She asked politely.

"Truscott just screwed us. She won't be back the rest of the game, she'll be lucky if they don't suspend her ass." The man spat.

Miley felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to know what was going on with her. The game started back up quickly, and what a surprise! Miley found it boring once again. The first period seemed to drag on, but as soon as it ended Miley wanted to leave.

"Excuse me, Ms. Stewart?" A young man approached her.

"Yes, I am Ms. Stewart." Miley answered, trying not to let her boredom show.

"Lilly Truscott asked me to come and get you."

"Did she?" Miley immediately smiled.

"Yes, you are to come with me."

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Miley said happily.

She turned and noticed Joannie was watching, Miley suddenly felt bad. She couldn't just leave her best friend.

Miley opened her mouth to speak, but Joannie did before her. "Go. If you stay with me I'll never speak to you again."

"Thanks." Miley smiled at her long time friend.

Miley followed the young man through all kinds of halls and doors. After about five minutes, they reached a large green metal door, with LOCKER ROOM written above in large letters.

She took a deep breath and entered. As she looked around all she could see were huge woman walking around in their skates. She saw Mr. Palumbo going over plays with some of the girls in the corner. No sign of Lilly.

"Miley, I was just thinking about you." Riley greeted her with a smile.

"Do you realize you say that every time you see me?" Miley rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well, then I must think about you a lot." the goalie laughed.

"Your playing a good game Riley." Miley ignored her flirting, she was used to it by now.

"Yea, and that's why we are losing 2-0. I shouldn't of let them pass."

"You'll do better." Miley tried to encourage the goalie.

"Not without old Lilly out of the line up. She usually gets everyone all riled up."

"Where is Lilly?" Miley continued to look around the locker room.

"Getting dressed I imagine. Do you happen to know what's been up her ass?" Riley's asked.

"There is nothing up my ass Riley." Lilly bellowed as she walked up behind Miley.

"How is it your always there to hear me?" Riley asked in amazement.

"I suppose I have dumbass radar." Lilly shrugged.

"Well, I have to get back to the ice. Have a nice night." Riley said as she turned away.

"Kick some ass Riley!" Lilly exclaimed.

"You already did enough of that." Riley yelled over her shoulder as she disappeared.

Before Miley realized it, her and Lilly were left alone in the locker room. She looked at her and smiled.

"How bout you come back to my place, we'll get some pizza and finish the game?" Lilly suggested.

"If your mad about what happened we can talk about it." Miley saw past her look of faux happiness.

"It's outta my system, I got that bitch good. And what I didn't give her I took out on a couple of chairs." Lilly laughed.

"What happened?"

"She was an ass. She tried to get to me all game, I guess I was out done in my own game."

"Some man said you could get suspended?"

"Naw, their just fining me."

Miley wrinkled her brow in confusion. "What? Like a fifty dollar ticket?"

Lilly smiled. "Something like that, but change the fifty to $100,000."

"Are you serious?" Miley screeched as they made their way out of the room.

"That's not too much, I've got it. Believe me it was worth it to watch that girl's nose bleed."

"You should just be guy. I would rather go shopping." Miley smiled.

"I'd actually like to take you shopping. Get you whatever you want."

"You have got to be kidding! You want to go shopping with me?"

"I find myself wanting to do everything with you." Lilly admitted shyly.

"I must warn you, I have expensive taste." Miley teased.

"Price is no object, anything you want. I would prefer small articles of clothing myself, but that's just me." Lilly laughed as she helped Miley into the car.

"Your smooth, I might take you up on that offer."

Miley watched as Lilly entered her car, she loved this car. She owned a brand new silver Cougar. It drove smoothly and the seats were extremely comfortable. Miley couldn't help but be disappointed when she didn't bring her motorcycle though. There was just something to being that close to her, it was just a feeling in her body…

Miley's thought were interrupted by the ringing of Lilly's cell phone. She immediately put it on speaker phone and Miley listened as a woman's voice began to speak.

"Lillian Alexis Truscott, what on earth were you thinking?" The voice screeched.

"Hello to you too Mom. How's dad?" Lilly laughed.

"Oh, well he is proud as heck. I on the other hand am very upset, your great grandmother was watching! Can you even imagine the look on her face?"

"I wasn't really thinking, the girl deserved it." Lilly tried to defend herself.

"Honey what have I told you about violence…"

"Dude, don't listen to her. You kicked ass! Me and dad were going crazy, I knew you were gonna nail that son of a…"

"Evan Michael Truscott! Watch your language, and get off of the phone!" Heather Truscott yelled at her second born.

"Sorry mom, good going Lilly." He said before he clicked off.

"Now Lilly…"

"Can we do this later, I am kinda busy." Lilly interrupted her mother while looking at Miley.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"It's a secret." Lilly smiled, she knew that would drive her mother crazy.

"You know I'll find out."

"I know that, cause I'll be telling you soon." Lilly laughed softly.

"You behave yourself! I love you sweetie."

"I will, and I love you too." Lilly said lightly as she hung up the phone.

"I'm your secret huh?" Miley asked her with a giggle.

"Yep, and I'd like to keep you a secret forever, but I think that would be a real injustice to the rest of the world." Lilly smiled.

Miley's eyes lit up with her smile. "You are too good to be true."

"Only for you." Lilly replied.

Miley leaned over so she was inches away from Lilly's neck. She could feel her breath touch her skin and it made Lilly shiver. She smiled as she felt Miley's lips touch her sensitive spot just below her ear. Her smile turned into a look of desire when Miley gently placed light kisses all over her skin. Miley smirked as she got to the place behind her left ear that always drives her crazy, she attacked it with kisses. Lilly's vision was getting cloudy every time she touched her.

"Miles, I can't drive with you doing that." Lilly laughed.

"Oh well, I'll have to continue later." Miley smiled as Lilly groaned slightly.

* * *

"I still can't believe we lost!" Lilly whined as the game was slowly coming to an end.

Miley set down her pizza, and looked at her with sympathy in her eyes.

"You can't win them all. Besides, one loss is not going to hurt you." She tried to console the blonde.

"Well, next game I am going to be out there playing with a vengeance, I'm going to score a million points." Lilly laughed.

"When is your next game?" Miley asked.

"We have a road trip next week, so I'll be gone for a week." Lilly informed her.

"A whole week!" Miley whimpered.

"Are you gonna miss me?"

"I think I am." Miley admitted.

Lilly attempted to lean over and kiss her, but she soon felt very wet.

"Eeeepppp." Lilly exclaimed to herself as she jumped up, soaked in Pepsi.

"You got me too." Miley frowned.

"C'mon, I'll give you a shirt." She smiled as she pulled her off her feet.

Miley looked at herself in the mirror, Lilly so did this on purpose! She gave her on of her jerseys. She rolled her eyes, and walked into her bedroom to find a tee-shirt. When she entered the room she lost her breath and completely lost any train of thought what so ever. Lilly was sprawled on her bed, in nothing but her bra and underwear. Her body was built so strong. Miley finally felt herself appreciating sports. Lilly smiled when she saw her staring.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come and complain about that." She pointed to the jersey.

Lilly noticed Miley had removed her bra. Feeling her hear beating faster, she knew if she got too close there would be no stopping her.

"You know you did this on purpose." She smiled as she rolled here eyes.

"So what if I did, you look amazing." Lilly replied.

Lilly slowly moved towards her, she smiled, she knew what was coming. Lilly's lips slowly met her own, she noticed how hungry the blonde's kisses seemed. Lilly pulled away and looked at her with desire burning in her eyes. She brought her hand up and gently tugged on the jersey leaving a bare spot on her shoulder, then she slowly started to kiss her silky skin. Miley ran her fingers through her hair, and gasped slightly when she felt Lilly's hand run up her thigh. Miley felt herself panic when she felt that same hand slip under her shirt and started to explore her breasts. A million thoughts were rushing through the brunette's mind, she didn't know how to feel. Though what she was doing felt like heaven and she wanted to continue, she was a virgin, did she really want to lose it right now.

"Lil-Lilly, what are yo-you doing?" Miley managed to whimper as she continued her attack.

Lilly looked up and smiled. "I think you know."

Miley opened her mouth to reply, but Lilly's lips stopped her. She was kissing her with such a need, it scared the hell out of her. She slowly pulled the jersey off and stared at her perfect breasts before she began to slowly and sensually shower them with kisses. Miley was lost, her head was spinning and her vision was clouded. Everything felt so good, but it didn't feel right. It wasn't until she felt Lilly's hands attempting to undo her jeans did she push her off.

"No, stop." She breathed out trying to regain her control.

Lilly was frustrated. "Why?"

Miley quickly covered herself. "I'm not ready." She whispered softly.

Lilly suddenly felt angry, she knew she shouldn't but she did. "Why didn't you stop me before? Were you trying to tease me?" Her voice raised slightly.

Miley shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Yea, so am I." Lilly said in a harsh tone that tore at Miley's heart.

"Please don't get mad." She begged softly.

"I don't know what to feel, I don't understand I guess. I want you so bad, but your making me wait. Are you getting pleasure from seeing me suffer?" She looked at her accusingly.

"What? Suffer? No, I am just not ready to have sex with you!" Miley was now angry.

"Why not? We both want it, why not indulge yourself?"

"I'm not dealing with this now, I think I should leave."

"No one is going to stop you." Lilly replied with a dry smile.

Miley glared at her before she stormed out of the room. Lilly listened as the front door slammed, and it wasn't until then did she feel like a jackass. She walked out into the living room and fell on her couch. She looked around the room and noticed Miley's coat and purse. Immediately she jumped up, she had no ride, her cell was here and it was the middle of winter and she was walking around in her jersey and a pair of jeans. Without thinking she grabbed a jacket, rushed out of the house, still in her underwear, and sped off in her car.

She saw her walking quickly on the side of the rode not far from her house, she was hugging herself tightly. Lilly pulled up next to her and rolled down the window.

"Get in the car Miley." She ordered softly.

"Go fuck yourself." She spat out harshly.

"Damn it, get in this car."

"No, why do you care if I freeze to death. You made it quite clear you don't." Miley felt a tear forming.

Lilly was out of the car and had Miley in her arms within seconds. She forced her into the passenger seat and got back in the car, and Miley was glaring at her angrily.

"You can't make me come with you!" She screamed.

"Yes I can." Lilly said simply.

"No you can not!" Miley said as she tried to open the door.

"Child safety locks, can't open them from the inside." Lilly smiled as she sped down the road.

Miley crossed her arms in a huff and stared straight ahead angrily.

A few minutes later, Lilly broke the odd silence that was formed.

"I'm sorry, I was frustrated. I didn't realize what I was saying, I didn't mean any of it." She sighed.

"Whatever."

"Please don't make this harder on me. I have very strong feelings for you, it's hard to control myself when your looking so good. If you want to wait, then we'll wait as long as you need to. I didn't mean to pressure you, you mean too much to me to screw it up now."

Miley smiled at her, that's all she wanted to hear. "I'm sorry I led you on." She leaned over and kissed her cheek, then snuggled closer to her.

* * *

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Lilly said as they stopped outside of Miley's door.

She started to giggle and Lilly looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Your still in your underwear." She smiled.

"Yea…" Lilly sighed as she wrapped the jacket tighter around herself.

"Thank you." Miley smiled as she kissed her softly.

"If I don't go now, I never will." Lilly groaned as she pulled herself away from her.

Miley watched her walk down the hall. She didn't know what she was doing, but she knew what she wanted to do.

"Lilly…wait." She called softly.


End file.
